The goals of the cervical cancer moonshot are to: Validate the effectiveness and cost-effectiveness of novel screening methods, as the basis for implementation of cervical cancer screening and triage strategies in high- and low-resource settings; Improve efficiency of cervical cancer prevention in high-resource settings; and Develop practical and accurate screening strategies that improve coverage for low-resource settings and can be integrated with vaccination programsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx